Talk:Doom in popular culture
Doom sounds in media I live in the United States, and sometimes hear a radio advertisement for the Hyundai Tucson which begins with the unmistakable sound of a skull cube being launched (DSBOSPIT). I can't seem to find any hard evidence in print or on the web, though. Ryan W 01:03, 22 August 2006 (UTC) : I hear DSBOSPIT in a lot of BBC TV programmes. I think it's a royalty-free or public-domain sound (but I have no proof). -- Jdowland 11:49, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :: On the Trivia page and corresponding link, it is stated that most Doom sounds were derived from a professional sound set released in the early '90s. I remember hearing different Doom sounds on TV all through the decade (ex: "Mega Diaper Babies" ep of Nickelodeon's Rugrats, I think) and I still hear some today in games like World of Warcraft (demon attack sound). You can hear some of them in their original form by following the link in Trivia and listening to the provided demo. Zack 23:24, 20 November 2007 (UTC) "family guy scene was from SNES Doom" "family guy scene was from SNES Doom" - This is absolutely false. By observing the video you can see the engine behaves like the PC version of Doom and not the SNES version. A clear example is the fact that the SNES version does not contain sprites that look away from the player, but in the family guy scene, imps are looking away. (See the screenshot in this article.) Zack 18:36, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Where is the line drawn? "The Dark Side of Phobos is a collection of arrangements from the game's soundtrack." Yes it is, but as this was developed as a fan collaboration and distributed on a fan site (OCRemix), what exactly makes this a "Pop culture" reference to Doom? It is a respectable fan-made tribute, but I wouldn't call it pop culture. Should a separate page be made listing fan contributions to Doom, including DSoP? There are a hell of a lot more in every possible medium, including webcomics (both individual strips and entire series), literature (as seen on fanfiction.net and some Doom sites), fan art, Flash movies, and on and on and on. Should all that stuff be included here? Should it get its own article? Or should it be ignored? (Ooo, I vote article!) Zack 23:24, 20 November 2007 (UTC) : This is an important question IMHO. People here tend to ignore it because it is too hard. See for example here. We've had similar discussions on the notability of fan games and of people. There is a huge and ongoing argument on Wikipedia over how many articles each TV series should have. I'm getting exhausted just making this list, so maybe it's not a surprise that people avoid these tasks if they seem like labor-intensive marginalia. I personally believe that there should be some standard for inclusion, but the community members most qualified to write one (those who have been around for 10+ years, modding, programming, speedrunning, and hosting forums) don't think it's an urgent enough issue to speak up. Ryan W 00:10, 21 November 2007 (UTC) : I don't understand. You want it to have its own article, but it's not notable enough for this list? Also, for the interested reader, there has been some debate on Wikipedia as to whether OCRemix is more like a low-rent record label than a "fan site": see for example http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Hedgehog_Heaven http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Relics_of_the_Chozo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Kong_in_Concert. Ryan W 00:48, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :: To clarify (at the risk of being unnecessarily elaborate), I am postulating that DSoP should not belong on this page for the following reasons: ::* The article, "Doom in Popular Culture," lists "pop culture" media that contain references to Doom. Pop music is pop culture, but DSoP (arguably) is not pop culture, because it is not popular to a wide audience. ::* The article should probably not contain media that specifically involve Doom as a reference to Doom. In other words, if DSoP were to be considered for this list, so could the Doom novels. These, again, are not a pop culture reference to Doom, but derived directly from Doom itself. (On the other hand, a book that is not relevant to Doom, but briefly mentions Doom (perhaps as a quick homage), should definitely appear in the article. (Ex: Dean Koontz' "The Bad Place," briefly describing a character wearing a Quake t-shirt, should appear in "Quake in Popular Culture" in a Quake Wiki.) Likewise, the Smashing Pumpkins song already listed in the article is ok: It's not a song specifically about Doom, but references the game by intentionally using sound effects from it. ::* Even if OCRemix is considered "pop culture," DSoP as contained within OCRemix should not be considered a reference to Doom in pop culture. The reason is that OCRemix is devoted specifically to video games. For example, "Masters of Doom" is a book that is not specifically about Doom; it's about id Software and the games they made. There is a chapter in it devoted to Doom, but "Masters of Doom" and this Doom chapter won't appear in this article because the reference was a very logical and explicit one. ::Now, when I asked "Should it get its own article?" The "it" was meant as the aforementioned "all that stuff," i.e. fan contributions to Doom, such as DSoP, which are media related specifically to the game. You showed me the article on Fan-made Doom movies. I was not aware of that article before - Thanks for the link. :) But I would love to see a broader article, such as "Fan-made Doom Media" or "Fan-made Doom Contributions" to encompass most significant contributions, including DSoP. ::Unfortunately, as you point out, it's ignored because it'd be "too hard." A list like that would grow to encompass ALL Doom remixes (and there are a LOT!), followed by musical covers (both live and digital). Then there is the horde of Doom fan-fiction and Doom fan-art. Let's not forget Doom webcomics and sprite comics. And then the movies. Of course we can always split the article if it gets too big. While each individual bit of fan-art may seem like insignificant detail, it'd be nice to have a central place to browse through fan stuff. For example I enjoy going through the pics and fics at Doomworld, NewDoom and PlanetDoom, and I imagine others do too or else they wouldn't be there. ::In any event, THAT would be the logical place to put Dark Side of Phobos, along with all of the other remixes. I'm sorry that this got so long. If you made it this far you are a true warrior. Maybe I should have just posted all of this into Central Processing instead...? ::Zack 03:24, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Good points. Personally I would like to see someone create and put some work into articles for at least "Fan-made Doom fiction", "Fan-made Doom art" and "Fan-made Doom music" in addition to the fan-made movies article we already have. -- Janizdreg 21:27, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I had the same idea Zack had, basically. The beast wars "reference" that was there had nothing to do with doom as a game, it simply used the word "Doom". Chainguns are real weapons, and do not specifically reference doom, nor does calling something "of doom". "From Doom" should be looked at, because is there anywhere else referred to as Doom? I noticed another example that was in there, the arctic monkeys song references shotguns and rocket launchers. Both are real weapons and can be used without referencing Doom, why are such things continuing to be included? Do we add anything that references any of the weapons in the game? I've got an evil dead section for you if we do. B10Reaper 19:41, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Bad links Looking at the source of this article, there are a lot of problems with links, namely: *There is no need for links to other Wikia wikis, or to web sites on the Interwiki_map (such as the WikiMedia sites), to be in external format (one bracket); it is far more efficient for such links to be in internal format (two brackets). There were even some links to Doom-wiki articles in external format! *The correct syntax for links to Wikipedia articles is wikipedia:''article-name, not '''w:''article-name; the latter links to Wikia Community Central, and since the topic of Community Central is Wikia itself, the article to which you're trying to link almost certainly doesn't exist there. *The syntax for linking to a Wikia wiki other than Community Central is '''w:c:wiki-name:, not just wiki-name:; the latter sometimes works for some reason, but it isn't supposed to work, and it's extremely unreliable and thus not recommended. *The Doctor Who episodes mentioned weren't linked to articles. Honestly, with the thousands upon thousands of wikis hosted here, is it really likely that such a popular show as Doctor Who doesn't have one? It does. RobertATfm (talk) 00:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC)